


Saptha swara sangeetha

by Fiera94



Series: Saptha Swara Sangeetha universe [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/pseuds/Fiera94
Summary: What if Sivagami was less egotistical and more logical? How would this impact her relationship with Devasena and the choosing of the heir to the throne of Mahishmathi?





	1. Pallavi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofmahishmati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/gifts).



**The first swara - Shadjama**

Sivagami reclined on her throne, her eyes closed and her posture meditative. Her aura exuded confidence, as steadfast as a rock amid troubled waters. The neutral mask she donned was impeccable, honed by the years spent learning and excelling at courtroom politics.

Nothing could affect her.

Nothing should be able to affect her.

Yet, she was only human.

To the world, she was the embodiment of righteousness, valor and wisdom - the Queen Mother who was always right.

_Always._

Rajmata Sivagami Devi knew best.

Everyone should know that; especially the one she’d nursed and nurtured, the one she molded and taught. And yet…

_“You are wrong, Amma.”_

Sivagami Devi was a mother before anything else and therein lay her Achilles heal.

_“I’ve given my word to Devasena.”_

She drew a sharp breath, attempting to rein in her emotions.

_“It is wrong to promise a girl’s hand in marriage without asking her consent.”_

Her fists clenched; the gold bangles, caught between her wrists and the rock hard throne, dug into her skin.

_“You are wrong, Amma.”_

Her heart clenched painfully, betrayal roaring in her veins.

_“You are wrong.”_

Hurt and anger churned in her stomach, poisoning each pore, each cell of her very being. She couldn’t think rationally, she couldn’t see clearly…

“Hey, _parameshwara_!” she whispered under her breath, mentally beseeching her Lord for help. Her husband hissed in her ear but she paid him no mind. His words evaporated into the air as she fought for control; over herself, over her son; over the Court; over _everything._

The thousand and one threads of her mind unraveled, slipping through her weak grip as a single thought, a single desire, took hold of her:

_Punish him._

Make him feel a fraction of pain that he had put her through.

But Sivagami Devi was a mother before anything else.

She could never hurt her sons. Ever.

“Amarendra Baahubali.” She enunciated each syllable of his name, her voice silky and deadly. The Court drew its breath as one when she opened her eyes, each and everyone waiting for her verdict.

Sivagami stood up gracefully, gripping the pallu of her saree in her hand as she descended from her throne to stand over him.

Above him. Above _them._

“You have two options,” she heard herself saying, desperate to not lose herself at the beseeching and hurt look in those golden brown eyes that had never looked at her with anything but pure love. “Choose the golden throne of Mahismathi or choose that…manipulative _Devasena_.”

She knew his choice in her heart before he even uttered the words. “I cannot break my promise, Amma.”

“So be it.” Her chin turned up as she gazed at the audience defiantly. “Amarendra Baahubali is no longer the heir to the throne of Mahismathi!”

The Court buzzed like a swarm of angry bees but she did not care. Sparing the young couple before her a last, disgusted look, she turned around to ascend her throne. Mid stride, her eyes flitted towards the one person who had been a silent spectator to the madness.

Her eldest son, Bhalladeva.

Of course…now that Baahubali was no longer the heir…

Bhalla’s carefully blank eyes met hers and for a moment suspended in time, mother and son simply looked at each other. Her son may have mastered the art of hiding his thoughts but she was his mother.

He couldn’t fool her.

Sivagami’s astute eyes easily detected the sliver of emotion that had leaked through Bhalla’s expressionless face, the eagerness and the impatience to hear her next words.

Now that Baahubali was no longer the heir…

And yet, her words from long ago echoed in her ears as she stood at the precipice of a decision that would change everything. For everyone.

_“A king’s dharma does not simply involve the slaughter of his enemies. It also includes the protection of his people.”_

“Now that Baahubali has oh, so kindly stepped down,” her husband’s words clashed with the echo of her past, warring for domination over her mind. “It is obvious who the next king is.”

_“Bhalla slaughtered with both hands while Baahu slaughtered with one hand and protected with the other.”_

“My son is the rightful heir to the throne,” Bijjaladeva hissed at the audience. “He always has been.”

The audience hissed back at the deranged husband of the Queen Mother.

_“That is the difference between a soldier and a king.”_

“Finally, my son will get his due.”

The people grew louder, bolder. “Baahubali! Baahubali!”

_“A man who kills thousands in the war is a great leader. But a man who saves even a single life is a god.”_

Bijjaladeva raised his good arm in a cheer: “Jai Bhallaladeva!”

Sivagami Devi held up a hand, immediately silencing the Court and her husband.

When she turned around to face the people, her saree swished around her as if sensing her mental turmoil. Her goal was clear, her course of action less so but she couldn’t afford to second guess herself.

“There will be no coronation.” She declared clearly, her voice echoing through the large chamber and falling on every ear in the hall. “Mahismathi will have no king for now.”

The angry buzzing picked up, much louder than before.

Sivagami raised her voice to be heard over the cacophony. “This is my word. My word is the law!”

With the final pronouncement that left no room for disagreements, she whirled around and strode out, leaving chaos in her wake.


	2. Anupallavi

**The second swara - Rishaba**

“Rajmata, you are my only hope!” The girl at her feet wailed, clutching the hem of Sivagami’s silk saree. “Please save me, rajmata! Save me!”

Sivagami sighed, her stomach churning as the girl’s wails rose in volume. She inclined her head slightly and the guards standing by her side gently pulled the girl up and away from the Queen Mother of Mahismathi.

“Rajmata, freeing the girl is not right.” Lord Charavana insisted, his rich green robes flashing as the numerous ornaments he’d adorned himself with glinted under the harsh afternoon sun. “She was sent to clear her father’s debt. It was his decision, my queen. It is _his_ right!”

Sivagami looked up at the clear blue sky from her perch under the shade, her audience standing on either side of the open veranda which constituted one of the many smaller courts in the palace. The dispute brought before her that afternoon was a unsettling one, especially since Sivagami was still reeling from a particular wedding that had occurred the previous day.

“Rajmata,” the old farmer, the father of the young girl, folded his hands before her. “I did what I thought was right. I had no other choice!”

“No other choice?” The girl laughed sardonically in between her tears. “You sold me!”

The father looked horrified. “I did no such thing! I merely sent you-”

“-to work under him.” The girl seemed to be well beyond anguish now, nearing hysteria. She jabbed a finger in Lord Charavana’s direction when she wouldn’t have dared to even lift her eyes to his before. “To clear your debt, _father_. You sold me like-like cattle!”

“Amma, Mahalakshmi…” Her mother, so far a silent spectator, hesitantly reached out for her daughter. “Please don’t talk like that. Don’t-”

The girl, Mahalakshmi, shrugged off her mother’s touch. “It’s the truth! You did nothing to stop Father! You’re just as bad and-”

“That’s enough.” Sivagami said quietly, instantly silencing everyone. Her eyes flicked between the four standing before her, each presenting his/her own version of the unfortunate event. “You’ve spoken enough.”

The silence was almost palpable, settling over the crowd with an eerie stillness. The four at the center seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Sivagami Devi to pronounce her verdict.

The Queen Mother took her time as she reclined on her chaise with one of her legs folded beneath her and the one bent at the knee and kept upright to serve as an armrest. Despite being seated in the shade, her presence was as blinding as the sun. One simply did not get used to the effect she had on her surroundings…

The silence swirled over the assembly, burgeoning steadily with Sivagami as the focal point. Hearts beat wildly when her powerful eyes roved over them, her lips slowly parting…

Until they snapped shut when the soft sound of anklets echoed throughout the veranda.

The tense crowd parted like a sea, drawn by a magnetism as powerful as that of the great Sivagami Devi. Eyes widened, gasps echoes and glances exchanged when the new bride of the royal family revealed herself, walking with her head held high and with a poise and grace they’d only seen in their Rajmata before.

The matriarch’s eyes widened at the intrusion, nerves on edge when her daughter-in-law approached her. Apprehension, anger and confusion warred for dominance in her heart as she silently tried to regain control of the situation.

But far from doing anything, the Yuvarani merely walked over to stand at Sivagami’s right, the intended position for a royal family member. With an inscrutable glance at her mother by law, the younger woman turned to face the crowd.

Releasing a breath that she didn’t know she’d held, Sivagami slowly returned to the situation on hand.

“A grave mistake has been committed,” she began, her voice carefully toneless. “A father has tasked his daughter with paying his debts, relying on her to fix his mistake.”

The old farmer flinched when her glare fell on him. “A father is responsible for his daughter until her marriage. Her well being should be his primary concern. But you have willingly handed over your daughter, compromising both her safety and happiness.”

Lord Charavana looked like he wanted to protest but didn’t dare to. Sivagami ignored him.  
“Do you deny the charges?” she asked imperiously.

“No,” the farmer shook his sadly. “It is true, I asked too much from my daughter-”

“-as is your right!” Lord Charavana burst out, his fear of the Rajmata overcome when his eyes fell on the woman next to Sivagami. “A parent has every right on their offspring. Children should do as they are commanded. You have implied as much yourself, Rajmata.”

Fire burnt in Sivagami’s eyes when she leaned forward menacingly. “You dare-!”

But she cut off abruptly when a hand gently touched her shoulder.

Shocked, she looked back at her daughter-in-law who stood ramrod straight by her side. She didn’t look at Sivagami but at Lord Charavana who suddenly looked very afraid to have the ire of the two most powerful women in the kingdom directed at him.

“You cross the line, Lord Charavana.” The Yuvarani pronounced, her voice clear and composed. “Drawing comparison between the Rajmata of Mahismathi and-well, _you_ …is a little conceited, is it not?”

The landlord gulped, backing away a step.

“Also, drawing unfair parallels between the two situations does not nullify the mistake committed by you, my Lord. I’d wait for the Rajmata’s verdict if I were you and pray that you are not sentenced to a term in prison for your part in this situation…and for insulting the Rajmata of Mahishmathi.”

“Forgive me, Rajmata!” Lord Charavana exclaimed, flinging himself at Sivagami’s feet. “Please forgive my impudence, Your Grace! Have mercy!”

Sivagami waved her hand dismissively, irritated. She needed time to think over her _kodalu’s*_ behavior but that was for later. Her verdict was yet to be delivered.

“Mahalakshmi, I pronounce you a free woman. You will no longer work for Lord Charavana to clear your father’s debt. Your fate is your own.”

The girl’s eyes filled with tears of gratitude and she bowed down, thanking the Rajmata profusely which she gracefully accepted with a small smile.

However, her smile slipped when she addressed the victim’s father. “You’ve made a mistake but you know that already. Your regret is clear in your eyes. Hence, I decree that your punishment shall be decided by your daughter. Settle it outside the mahasabha and report to Lord Somabhadra by the next _mangala_ _vaara*_.”

Her next target and the last nuisance to be dealt with was Lord Charavana. He wiped sweat off his brow when Sivagami’s eyes fell on him, the set of her jaw telling him that he had no hope for a reprieve.

“Lord Charavana.” Sivagami begun with a careful side glance at her daughter-in-law  “You have neither repented for your mistake, nor have you accepted it. Instead, you used your vile tongue to besmirch your superiors.”

He gulped, breathing in short pants.

“I’m very much tempted to throw you to the dungeons for a week,” Sivagami revealed, wondering if the man would faint or vomit given his increasing pallor. “But I’ve decided to be merciful.”

“R-Rajmata?”

“You will let go of all debts owed to you. Instead, you will distribute a third of your wealth among your staff and you shall be responsible for their care. Is this acceptable to you, my Lord?”

Everyone knew that she wasn’t really asking. Lord Charavana had no choice but to obey and he knew it.

With a satisfied nod, Sivagami dispersed the assembly, bidding her subjects to leave before she did. She needed to have a word with the new bride.

But Sivagami knew not what to say. The Yuvarani’s defence of her was a surprise and not an unpleasant one at that. Why had she spoken so, when she evidently disliked the older woman?

Where had that venom from that disastrous Court session gone?

If Sivagami wasn’t an excellent judge of character, she would have accused the Yuvarani of trying to get on her good side but the Kuntala princess wasn’t made of such material. She was someone who would call a spade a spade.

Why then had she defended her?

But her time was up. Having waited until they were alone, her daughter-in-law had expected her to speak but Sivagami couldn’t.

With a small shake of her head, the younger woman began to walk away.

Before she disappeared from her line of sight, she turned back to look at Sivagami who sat, conflicted, on her chaise.

“He wasn’t completely wrong.” She stated with a conviction that seemed to come so naturally to her. “But you know that already, don’t you Rajmata?”

With a small smile, she disappeared; leaving behind fluttering curtains and a disturbed Sivagami.

*-*-*

**The third swara - Gandhara**

Hues of orange coloured the pale yellow sky, the rays of the setting sun illuminating the _kalasha*_ before bending around the curves and multitudes of miniature sculptures adorning the _gopura*_ of the _Virupaksha_ temple.

Birds chirped, flying over the golden city that stretched out around the temple, the majestic buildings interspersed with lush greenery of well planned gardens. The people chattered happily in the streets, haggled with the vendors and laughed with each other, content in the knowledge that they were cared for and protected.

Sivagami Devi looked down on her beloved kingdom from one of the numerous balconies of the massive palace. As always, the sight of her citizens simultaneously constricted and eased her heart. She felt the keen sting of responsibility as well as an overwhelming urge to protect and provide for them.

Heavy was the head that bore the crown.

“Rajmata.” A voice called softly from behind her, breaking her melancholy. Without turning, she raised her hand and beckoned the man forward.

“Maha Mantri,” she greeted, sparing him a glance when he shuffled forward to stand next to her. The shock of white hair that constituted his long beard flew in the wind, lending an air of mystery to the wise old man.

“I have the information you asked for, Rajmata.” The minister revealed. “Perhaps I could…”

He trailed off when a lone figure emerged from the shadows of the small training arena below, twirling an axe in one hand.

Baahubali.

Sivagami was well aware of her son’s preference for training at dusk. Despite telling herself that it would better to avoid her son for a few days, her feet had subconsciously carried her to that one balcony that overlooked his private training arena.

“Don’t mind him,” Sivagami told the minister, certain that their voices wouldn’t be carried so far below that Baahu would hear them.

As Baahubali stretched and warmed up, the Maha Mantri cleared his throat and looked away from the former heir to the throne. “Ah, I am not sure where to begin…”

“Perhaps at the beginning.” Sivagami suggested curtly.

The minister merely smiled, taking no offense both because it was Sivagami Devi and because he could clearly see that her eagerness was well masked in irritation.

“Yuvarani Devasena-” The minister began, pausing when Baahubali picked up his sword and twirled it in the air. “-is much beloved by her countrymen, that is very clear Rajmata. They speak of her with such reverence that it parallels our own Yuvaraja’s popularity.”

“Popularity isn’t everything,” Sivagami stated coldly, her eyes fixed on her son.

“Indeed it is not,” the minister agreed, his smile unwavering. “And yet, her fame is well deserved.”

“How so?”

“Because she cares, Rajmata.” The minister replied softly. “All my informants are very clear on that. The Yuvarani loves her people, her country and would do anything for them.”

Far below, Baahubali was going through the motions of fighting an invisible opponent, his concentration centered on the thrusts of his sword. Without warning, he straightened up and turned to look at something beyond the line of sight of his audience on the balcony.

When Baahu chuckled and bowed, Sivagami leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the newcomer.

_She_ emerged from the shadows like her husband had, dressed for training with a sword on her hand. The couple exchanged a few words and Baahu’s clear laughter echoed through the arena. With a smirk, the new bride retreated to take a stance opposite her husband.

Despite herself, Sivagami looked forward to the mock fight. But when the couple did nothing but circle each other, the Queen Mother turned back to the conversation on hand. “Perhaps doing the best for her people includes marrying the heir to the throne of a kingdom as powerful as Mahishmathi.”

The minister smiled indulgently. “If that were so, she would have immediately accepted your proposal, Rajmata. Marrying the elder Prince and the Commander designate would be enough to secure her kingdom’s interests.”

“Not if she had the Crown Prince himself in her grasp.”

Devasena suddenly moved forward to strike, apparently tiring of the cat and mouse chase. Baahu stepped back with a wide grin, toying with his wife who was working herself to a temper at his deliberate dodges.

“I must admit, the thought did cross my mind.” The minister acknowledged. “But my thorough investigation has revealed that the Yuvarani did not know the Yuvaraja’s identity until…”

“Until?”

“Until your missive reached him.”

Sivagami arched an eyebrow, deigning to spare the minister a glance. “How did he manage to keep his identity concealed?”

“It is said that your son disguised himself as a fool to win her over,” the mantri revealed, playing with the chain of beads around his neck.

Sivagami snorted softly, eyes not wavering from the fight. “A fool in love. How apt.”

Below them, Baahu ducked and deflected his wife’s blows, wearing a small smirk that Sivagami had to admit would be annoying to his opponent. He didn’t seem to be taking the fight seriously, his attitude playful as he gently taunted and chided his bride. On her part, the Yuvarani was very much focused; she seemed to be ignoring his wisecracks to channel all her energy to beating him.

At that moment, Sivagami felt something akin to pride as she watched the girl from the mountains hold her own against a mighty warrior. Despite herself, she wanted to see her daughter-in-law win the fight.

“I’ve heard that Yuvarani Devasena routinely plans attacks on the rogue Pindaris who are known for their ruthless robbery and murder of innocents.” The Maha Mantri picked up the conversation. “She herself remains in the epicenter of fights, leading by example and guiding her soldiers.”

“Her fighting style shows her experience,” Sivagami commented as the Yuvarani’s sword clanged against her husband's. The pair’s eyes locked as their swords did and something passed between them at that moment - something that made Sivagami look away.

“She’s always there to lend a helping hand,” the mantri continued as if sensing Sivagami’s discomfort. “She personally visits villages to ensure their needs are met and isn’t shy about getting her hands dirty.”

The pair had separated when Sivagami’s eyes returned to them but something subtle had shifted between them. Baahu continued to smirk, his wife continued to remain focused but the way they moved around each other was much more intimate now.

Sivagami felt vaguely guilty of spying on them.

“It is said that the King of Kuntala looks to his sister for major decisions, especially security concerns.”

To distract herself, Sivagami smiled sardonically. “He trusts such an impulsive child to make decisions concerning the welfare of their country?”

The minister nodded politely. “Apart from her short temper-” he paused respectfully. “She has a good head on her shoulders, Rajmata.”

As if to prove that very point, Baahubali’s fingers grazed his wife’s waist in a deliberate attempt to disrupt her concentration. But other than an a slight twitch, the Yuvarani did not falter.

“So you say.”

“So say the people of Kuntala. They trust her judgment implicitly and believe that she’s always right.”

Sivagami scoffed quietly.

The Maha Mantri smiled and continued. “Rather like someone I know.”

Sivagami narrowed her eyes but the old man wasn’t daunted. “Speak clearly, Maha Mantri.”

“ _You_ , Rajmata.” He replied, his smile growing wider. “Yuvarani is your very image in many, many ways.”

Sivagami reeled back in shock, her eyes growing wide as realization dawned on her.

The arrogance.

_“This level of arrogance…suits Sivagami’s daughter in law.”_

The fighting spirit.

_“Who are you to promise my marriage without my consent?”_

The firm belief in themselves and knowing their minds clearly.

_“The man I fell in love with and the one you chose for me is Baahubali.”_

The ability to take on the entire kingdom.

_“A kshatriya woman has the right to choose her husband. Do you not know that?”_

Oh, what had she done?

*-*-*

**The fourth swara - Madhyama**

“Sivagami…” Her husband hunched over her writing table, blocking the light and effectively drawing her attention.

“What do you want?” Her tone was more exasperated than angry. She had a thousand things weighing on her mind and she didn’t need her husband to add to the list.

“I want to secure Mahishmathi’s future, that’s what I want.”

When she deigned to spare him a glance, Bijjaladeva made sure to look earnest as opposed to disgusted.

But it was a wasted effort.

Sivagami had never been able to understand why he tried to keep his loathing for her concealed. She didn’t bother anymore, not when the whole world knew the truth of their relationship.

“I want my son crowned.” Bijjala demanded before his demeanour softened. She’d seen this trick of his a thousand times before and wasn’t about to fall for the persuasion that always followed the demand.

“He’s my son as well,” she reminded him sternly.

“Of course,” he nodded with a strained smile. “Our son, Sivagami. I want our son on the throne.”

“A throne he does not deserve,” she barked, standing up and striding away from the cursed man. She didn’t need a constant reminder that she’d failed her sons, had failed in fulfilling to provide them an upbringing fit for a king…

“A throne that he alone deserves.” Bijjala spat, following his wife across the room. He had to make her listen to him before she did something irreversible. “Who else is there?”

When she didn’t answer, he scoffed. “You said so yourself, that fool Baahubali is no longer the heir.”

Sivagami seated herself on the golden chaise in her chambers, looking out of the window. It had been her decision to wrench the throne away from Baahubali and she would stand by it, come what may. Her younger son had all qualities a king needed and she had no doubt that he had the potential to go down in history as one of the greatest kings.

But it was a risk.

He could be the best…or he could be the worst.

He would love his people, of that she had no doubt, but he wouldn’t be a constant that the kingdom needed him to be- firm and unwavering, a follower of dharma and not his own moral code. The throne deserved a man who respected it enough to fight for it.

But Bhalla…she had ruled against crowning him a long time ago. She wasn’t about to go back on her words.

What did that leave her with?

“You have no options left, Sivagami.” Her husband hissed in her ear, his eyes boring into hers when she made the mistake of looking at him. “It’s either Bhalla, _our_ son Bhalla or that wretched Baahubali.”

_No options left._

“Pick. It’s your choice.”

Sivagami Devi always had options. She wouldn’t be forced to choose between the lesser of two evils.

“It’s one or another.”

_No._

There was a third option. The last alternative.

_The last hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kodalu -> daughter in law in Telugu  
> * mangala vaara -> tuesday  
> *kalasha -> Metal pot with a large base and small mouth holding a coconut, usually present at the topmost peak of the temple  
> *gopura -> A large, pyramidal tower over the entrance to the temple precinct
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know if you liked it :)


	3. Charana

**The fifth swara - Panchama**

Laughter filled the air scented with flowers, kunkum and spices, and coloured with hues of rainbow glimmering merrily over the golden city of Mahishmathi. The soft morning light, caught in the folds of translucent tapestries, emphasized the red of the royal symbol emblazoned on the flags of yellow and orange.

Sivagami Devi smiled, nodding occasionally to acknowledge the greetings called out to her as her chariot passed through the _raja margha_ and entered the _ratha beedhi*._ She could feel the beats of a drum vibrating through the ground and sending tremors up her chariot, the lilt of a distant flute and tinkling of a _veena_ blending with the beats and muffled by the sounds of conversation, excited shouts and merry giggles.

“Rajmata!”

“Hail Sivagami Devi!”

“A thousand namaskaras to you, Rajmata!”

Sivagami’s smile grew wider when a young girl with pleated hair called out to her from her perch on her father’s shoulders. It reminded the Queen Mother of her own childhood, of the innocence and wonder and excitement at the prospect of participating in the _jathra*._

On this day every year, Mahismathi rejoiced. The entire populace celebrated, congregating in temples and assembly grounds to take part in festivities arranged in honor of Ashwayadhu Deva- the first ruler of sovereign Mahishmathi.

The jathra celebrated the very spirit of the great kingdom of Mahishmathi, the anthem on every lip and patriotism in every eye. It used to be her favorite day as a child, as it was for her sons. Bhalla’s excitement for the jathra had steadily diminished as he grew older but Baahu…he would turn into a child on this day every year. Sivagami’s heart clenched at the thought and she wondered if he was somewhere close by, celebrating with the people.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind that the crowds parted as if under a spell...and Sivagami saw _her._

Think of one and the other would appear.

There she was, the Yuvarani of Kuntala, dressed in traditional Mahishmathi colors of red and gold. Every inch of her screamed her status as the daughter-in-law of Mahishmathi, shining amid the sea of the people surrounding her.

The Yuvarani was in a crouched position, eyes fixed on the ground in concentration and a smile dancing on the edges of her lips. The people stood in a wide circle around her, their cheers rising into the air and scaring away the birds perched on the _gopura_ of _Vijaya Vittala_ temple.

Subconsciously, Sivagami alighted from the chariot and walked towards her _kodalu_ in a daze. She didn’t know what captivated her so much. All she knew was that the Yuvarani seemed to embody the very spirit of Mahishmathi at that moment and she wanted- no, she needed- to ascertain the validity of what her eyes showed her.

“Look, the Rajmata is here!”

“Yuvarani, Yuvarani! She’s here.”

The people cleared the way for her; some of them happy, some apprehensive and some already hovering protectively around their Yuvarani when the Rajmata approached.

Devasena stiffened, wary eyes fixed on Sivagami Devi who silently took in the scene before her - a wayward, foreign princess attempting to draw a massive _rangoli_ of the Mahishmathi sigil. She and some of the other ladies had already drawn the throne and she was in the process of drawing one of the horses when she was interrupted by the announcement of her mother-in-law’s arrival.

Large bowls of coloured rice powder littered the floor, heaps of kunkum and baskets of flower petals ready to be used. Devasena had always used flower petals for _rangoli_ back in Kuntala but Mahishmathi seemed to favor the use of powdered rice. She had mastered it in a short while, however, but the lines weren’t as smooth as she wished it to be. Biting her lip, she waited for Sivagami’s criticism.

Which is why she almost gasped when Sivagami sunk to her knees opposite her and silently picked up a bowl of the powder.

A stunned silence fell over the crowd, shocked breaths mingled with the exchange of bewildered glances. With a small smile that could be mistaken for a smirk, Sivagami drew a long, graceful line and raised her eyes to Devasena’s with something of a challenge in them.

Devasena could not let that go unanswered.

With a last incredulous glance at the older woman, she picked up the powder again.

It was surreal moment for everyone assembled there. The Rajmata’s quarrel with her daughter-in-law was infamous and to see them working together was an unanticipated delight. The cheers tripled when the situation sunk in, the surprise rapidly overcome by joy.

Basking in the cheers of the people and the new found peace that the ceasefire that brought with it, the pair worked on their respective horses and moved on to draw the rising sun encircling the symbol. As if in sync, both the mother and daughter-in-law started on either side of the sun and gradually drew closer to each other.

The sound of drum beats seemed to intensity, the ground trembling as though the very earth was trying to brace itself for the meeting of the two powerful forces that had only ever opposed each other. The air grew heavy and tense, settling like a stifling blanket over the assembled people whose pulse quickened as the ladies moved closer and closer.

“We’re almost done,” Devasena whispered, as if in awe of their work.

“We are.” Sivagami replied, her tone serene. Ignoring the slight pain in her joins from crouching for so long, she inspected the rangoli critically. “Good work.”

Devasena arched an eyebrow.

“Although-” Sivagami continued, ignoring all the stares and whispers. “-it could have been more… _refined_.”

Devasena huffed softly. “Of course, Rajmata. Do not forget, this is my first time.”

Sivagami’s lips arched upward and her eyes lifted from the _rangoli_ to meet the clear brown eyes of that woman who had steadily risen in her esteem. “You did well… _Devasena_.”

The Yuvarani’s breath hitched slightly. This was the very first time after that fateful day in Court that the Rajmata had addressed her by her given name. It was the very first time the older woman had taken her name with so little venom.

With a sharp exhale, Devasena cast a quick glance at the people surrounding them. “We seem to be disappointing them. I’m sure they were expecting an argument at the very least.”

 _“As was I”_ went unsaid.

Sivagami’s smile widened. “Well then, let us give them something to talk about.”

Before Devasena could ask, Sivagami was rising to her feet. With an extended hand, she helped the Yuvarani stand up alongside her.

With Devasena’s right hand in hers, Sivagami smiled at the bewildered crowd. “On this auspicious day, in the presence of _maha janata_ of Mahishmathi, I hereby declare that I wholeheartedly welcome Yuvarani Devasena to my household and to my family.”

The resulting applause was thunderous but Sivagami was not done. With a glance at a surprised Devasena, she continued. “I have been burdened by the task of determining the heir to the throne and nothing pains me more than declaring my own sons unfit to rule.”

Devasena looked like she wanted to protest but she swallowed her words at the fleeting glimpse of pain in Sivagami’s eyes.

“After much deliberation-” Sivagami continued to address the crowd, her voice as strong as ever. “- I have arrived at a solution that is best for Mahishmathi.”

The pause was pregnant with excitement.

“I have decided to hand over my responsibilities to the daughter-in-law of the _raja kutumba*_.” Sivagami declared, her voice echoing through the premises of the temple; the effect as pronounced and as clear as the ringing of the temple bells. “In the hopes that Mahishmathi will find a suitable king in the next generation.”

Turning to a shocked Devasena, she smiled tentatively. “Only if she wishes to, of course.”

*-*-*

**The sixth swara - Dhaivata**

Sivagami leaned her head against the door to her chambers, willing herself to push it open, to enter and deal with whatever waited for her on the other side. So much had happened, so much beyond her control. There was nothing left to do now but pick up the pieces and try to put them back together.

 _"Parameshwara!"_ She whispered under her breath and pushed open the door.

There they stood, her sons, waiting for her to return. Waiting for answers.

It was almost poetic, the way they stood in the balcony with the sun on the verge of disappearing beyond the horizon. The moon had already made its appearance, waiting for its turn to shine. Eerily, Bhalla stood with the sun behind him while Baahu was positioned under the moon.

It was her own _chandra_ who saw her first. "Amma..." Baahu whispered, a thousand emotions echoed in that single word.

Bhalla merely looked at her through bloodshot eyes, slumped against the railing as though tired of fighting against fate. Both her sons were buried under a mountain of grief and there was nothing she could do…

Her heart clenched but she walked forward, resolute in the belief that her duty was yet unfulfilled.

Baahu took a step forward to meet her but stilled abruptly when he saw the look in her eyes.

Sivagami looked from Bhalla to Baahu and back again before bringing her hands up to join them in front of her. It was a gesture of repentance, of grief and acceptance, of shame and guilt and pain.

"Amma!" Baahubali exclaimed in horror, enclosing her joined hands in his and lowering them. His mother's anguish seemed to touch his very soul. Even Bhalla looked nauseated at the gesture. "What are you doing?!"

"I failed you." Sivagami confessed in a whisper. "Both of you. I failed to provide you with the upbringing you deserved. I failed to make you eligible to the throne of Mahishmathi. I failed in keeping you safe…and _happy_.”

Bhalla turned away from her, running his hand through his hair. Baahubali, however, shook his head obstinately.

“It’s not your fault,” he said confidently. “You did the best you could. You-”

He was cut off by Bhalla’s scoff. “Not her fault? Do you hear yourself, Baahu? After everything that happened, how can you still be so blind?”

“Bhalla-”

“Rajmata Sivagami Devi.” Bhalla mocked with slow claps. “The paragon of justice. The epitome of love and compassion. Look around, _Rajmata_. Can you see the product of your love and compassion? Do you see what you have done?”

Sivagami flinched at the venom in her son’s voice, eyes burning when Bhalla strode forward to look her in the eye. “ _You_ groomed us to take the throne, _you_ arranged contest after contest between us, _you_ tested us to our limits and _you_ took it all away.”

“Bhalla-!”

“Stay out of this, Baahu!”

Sivagami closed her eyes, containing her tears and hardening her heart. “I did what I believed was right.”

“Right?” Bhalla scoffed. “You call this right, Rajmata? Your actions drove my father to do what he did. Your actions put your daughter-in-law in death bed. The heir to the throne that you denied to both of us may not even be born!”

“Enough, Bhalla.” Baahubali appealed, his pain etched into the hard lines of his face. “Please. Stop fighting. Just… _stop_.”

Bhalla growled and stalked away, his breath coming out in pants. This was the very first time they’d seen him lose control over his emotions and that...well, that got to Sivagami. She leaned back against a pillar in defeat, resisting the urge to sink down to the floor.

For a moment, the three of them simply looked at each other in shared grief and pain, contemplating the latest disaster to hit their family.

The eldest Prince, Bijjaladeva, had poisoned the new Rajmata who was eight months pregnant with the heir to the throne. Even as they spoke, Devasena battled for her life and that of her son’s. Three days had passed and there was no word of respite, no reassurance that all would be fine.

“It will be okay.” Baahu spoke with conviction, his eyes blazing as he looked between his mother and brother. “Nothing will happen to them. _Nothing_.”

“Your wife and son might make it out alive.” Bhalla said coldly. “But not my father.”

Sivagami looked at him sharply. “Do not forget his crimes, Bhalla. He may be your father but he is a criminal. He deserves no compassion.”

Bhalla slowly shook his head, looking at her with something akin to disappointment. “Even now, that is all you care about. Dharma. Do we even matter to you?”

“Bhalla!” Sivagami gasped, shocked to hear his words.

“I’m leaving,” Bhalla informed them, retreating behind his emotionless mask.

“Yes, you need to calm down-”

“I am _leaving_.” Bhalla cut his brother off. “Leaving Mahishmathi.”

“Bhalla-?”

“I cannot see my own father executed, Baahu.”

Sivagami reached out a hand but her elder son did not spare her a glance.

“I am going on a military campaign to clean out the Kalakeya hideouts.” he announced, focusing solely on his brother.

“When…” Sivagami trailed off, her throat clogged up with tears. “Bhalla, don’t-”

Bhalla turned his back on her. “I need to. Do not try to stop me.”

Sivagami sighed heavily, her head leaned back against the pillar to look up at the sky. With a conflicted look at his bereaving mother, Baahu hurried after Bhalla, catching up with him at the royal stables.

“Bhalla, you cannot leave.” Baahubali insisted, blocking Bhalla’s path to his horse.

“Watch me!” He snarled, trying to push his brother aside.

“Mother needs you!” Baahu held the reins of Bhalla’s horse in his grip to prevent him for escaping. “Mahismathi needs you.”

“ _No one_ needs me.” Bhalla stated emphatically.

 _“I need you.”_ Baahu’s voice was raw, ringing with the truth of his statement. “I need my brother.”

Bhalla shook his head stubbornly. “No one needs me.”

“Bhalla…” Baahu sighed, noticing his brother’s utter lack of conviction in his words. “Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?”

Bhalla curled his fists. “Baahu, step aside. I am leaving and nothing you say will change my mind. You should know that by now.”

“I do.” Baahu said with a sad smile, realizing the truth of the statement. Clasping a hand on Bhalla’s shoulder, he nodded. “I had to try, Bhalla.”

“You are a fool, you know that?” Bhalla said with a sad smile identical to his brother’s.

Baahubali chuckled. “So you’ve always said. But you don’t be a fool, Bhalla. Take care of yourself.”

“I’m not suicidal if that’s what you fear.” Bhalla said drily. “I will be back. Sooner or later.”

“I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

Bhalla rolled his eyes. “Fine. Do you want a kiss now or will you step aside?”

Baahu laughed for the first time in a while, engulfing a reluctant Bhalla in a warm embrace that did something to Bhalla’s heart.

Before they parted, Baahu whispered in his ear, “she does love you, no matter what you think. Come back safe.”

Bhalla wrenched himself away and mounted his horse. Without a backward glance, he rode off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ratha beedhi -> translating to "Chariot street" from Kannada  
> *jathra -> fair/carnival  
> *rangoli-> Patterns made with ground rice/flowers, particularly during festivals  
> *kutumba-> family
> 
> At this point, I should mention that the story is based on the two prompts given to me: "Any interaction between Baahu, Bhalla and Sivagami" and "Sivagami realizing both her sons are unfit to rule and so decrees Devasena as the next queen mother, hoping Mahishmathi will find a better king at least in the next generation." 
> 
> I would have loved to do a multi layered story for the latter prompt, like a slow burn fic where Devasena and Sivagami are brought closer step by step, mostly due to minor day to day stuff. But it might end up being too long and too boring, not at all suitable for a Christmas gift :p


	4. Anthya

**The seventh swara - Nishada**

“From the Udaygiri mountain range to the East.”

Sivagami took a deep breath, mentally beseeching her _parameshwara_ to remove any and all obstacles and make the ceremony a successful one.

“As far as the Malawa islands to the West!”

A reassuring look from the younger woman sitting by her side reminded her that the occasion was a happy one. There was no need to be stressed.

Truly, her younger daughter-in-law, Bhalla’s wife Indira, was a blessing. She constantly looked out for everyone in the family, a gentle soul to soothe the fire burning in the former and the current Rajmata.

“From Kuntala and other kingdoms to the North!”

Sivagami glanced up from her perch on the topmost tier of the pyramid shaped dais in the city square, catching her elder daughter-in-law’s eye. When she received a smile that was filled with overwhelming joy, her heart eased and she relaxed back into her seat.

“Stretching until the Karthari, Surani and Kalakeya forests to the south!”

“Girls, stay still.” Indira requested, leaning over to look at the three young women occupying the seats on the other side of the stairs. Sivagami’s granddaughters- Bhalla’s two daughters and Baahu’s younger child-were so beautiful and so well behaved usually that she could forgive their occasional rowdiness.

After all, they had every reason to be excited.

“Such are the limits of glorious Mahishmathi kingdom whose heir apparent Mahendra Baahubali’s coronation is about to begin.”

Trumpets blared and the people cheered, their voice threatening to drown out the synchronized sounds of drum beats and the heavy footsteps of the soldiers dressed in their full armor. The yellow flags of Mahishmathi fluttered in the breeze, flying with pride. The throne gleamed under the sunlight as if eager to welcome the new emperor; after all, it had been vacant since the time of Raja Vikramadeva. Fifty years later, his grandson was set to ascend the throne and reinstall the dignity and honor of Mahishmathi.

Sivagami’s attention snapped to the front at the sound of a loud trumpet call.

She heard them before she saw them, her sons leading the glorious procession across the vast city square. It was unprecedented for two men to be fulfilling the duties of the Chief Commander but her family had never really confirmed to the norm anyway.

Bhallaladeva, despite his famous irritation with the Crown Prince, had not shied away from fulfilling his duties as the Commander of the army and Baahubali, as the minister for internals affairs and security, had insisted on being a part of his son’s coronation. Sivagami suppressed a smile when she remembered them arguing over it the previous evening, a disaster ending with the entire family in peals of laughter.

_“Mahishmathi samrajam, asmaakam, ajeyam.”_

The anthem began when the Crown Prince came into sight, standing regally in a glorious chariot pulled by sixteen magnificent white steads. Baahubali and Bhallaladeva marched ahead, their swords drawn and held down at the correct angle.

_“Aa surya, chandra, thaara…vardhathaam, abhivardhathaam.”_

Her sun, moon and stars were all close to her, a happy ever after that she’d not dared to hope for in the years following her husband's imprisonment and subsequent execution.

Bhalla had left in a rage and there had been so sign of him for years before he showed up one day, exhausted and wary but ready to accept his responsibilities. His marriage to Indira had gone a long way in taming the beast inside him, his daughters giving him the much needed comfort.

As for Baahu, his happiness had only steadily increased over the years. He had been ecstatic when his wife was declared the new Queen Mother and being put in charge of the internal affairs of Mahishmathi made him happy in a way nothing could; it allowed him to use his creativity and love for engineering for the betterment of the people.

_“Mahishmathi gaganasheele, dhuraajathe, nirantharam.”_

The crowd cheered, screaming themselves hoarse as their princes neared the podium.

Bhalla had surprisingly earned the love of the people with his far and wide conquests, each one adding a new jewel to the already sparkling Crown of Mahishmathi. His defence of the city when attacked by the combined forces of Kalakeyas and Pindaris was also legendary.

Baahubali, Sivagami knew that he would always be de facto king in minds and hearts of the people. His welfare schemes were widely popular, his inventions hailed all over the country and his ingenious ideas contributing to ease the lives of people as well as to the burgeoning economy of the kingdom.

Mahendra was a different matter. Everyone loved him without question for being the son of Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena but like his mother, he’d managed to establish himself independent of Baahu, earning the love showered on him like his mother had during her early days.

_“Ashwa dwaya adityam nihaswarna simhasana dwajam.”_

The trumpet calls of the elephants blared in unison, the beasts bending their knees when Mahendra’s chariot passed, the army following the orders issued in turns by Baahubali and Bhalladeva. When Mahendra jumped down from the chariot and waved at the people, their cry rose to the skies.

“Idiot.” Anala, Mahendra’s sister, muttered fondly when he broke protocol to grip Kattappa’s shoulder in thanks when he passed him and his specially trained unit at the foot of the pyramid.

“Shh, you can’t speak that way about the King.” Mithravinda, Bhalla’s younger daughter giggled.

“Girls, please.” Indira groaned in exasperation.

But Sivagami’s focus was on Mahendra who had stopped abruptly on his way to the top of the podium. Exchanging a smile and a nod with his father, he inclined his head in respect to his grandmother before climbing up the remaining steps to where his mother stood waiting for him.

Before Sivagami could puzzle out the secret exchange between father and son, Baahubali too broke protocol to approach his mother.

“Amma,” he called with a smile, eyes shining in delight. “Please come with me.”

Mystified, Sivagami stepped forward and up at the stairs, her son by her side with one arm wrapped around her shoulders to support her.

Devasena smiled another of those secretive smiles that Baahu’s little family seemed to specialize in and in response, Anala pulled her aunt and cousins up the stairs as well.

“What-?” Sivagami trailed off when her granddaughter held out a plate of kumkum to her.

“Go on, _Nanamma*._ ” Mahendra urged with a grin.

“But…” Sivagami looked around at her family; at Bhalla and Indira standing to the left with their children, at Baahu and Devasena standing to Mahendra’s right with their daughter. “Devasena should-”

“And I will.” Devasena assured with a smile. “But we want you to apply the _rajtilaka_.”

Sivagami nodded graciously, picking up a pinch of kunkum and applying it on Mahendra’s forehead. Without missing a beat, she retreated to stand next to Baahu as Devasena stepped forward, picking up the heavy crown from the tray that Indira held out.

“Is it too heavy for you, Amma?” Mahendra teased, earning himself a glare from his mother. When Mahendra’s smile widened in response, Sivagami had to suppress a chuckle.

Everyday she was reminded of how Devasena and her son’s relationship seemed so similar and yet so different to her own relationship with Baahu. Years ago, she’d almost pushed her son away and yet here he was, by her side like Mahendra would always remain by his mother’s side.

“It’s not heavy for her but are you sure you’ll be able to bear its weight?” Anala chimed in, inciting laughter from the family.

“I would not be sad if it crushed his head,” Bhalla remarked casually.

“Careful, uncle-” Mahendra trailed off and his father picked up. “-he’s the king now, Bhalla. You better watch your words.”

“He better watch his head,” Bhalla snarled without any real anger.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one protecting him from danger?” Devasena questioned archly. “Not inciting it yourself.”

“Yes, he’s your responsibility now.” Indira reminded her husband, trying to look serious but failing miserably.

Sivagami sighed, remembering a time when coronations were formal affairs. Her family seemed to be determined to upturn everything she’d ever known and believed.

“Can you all please stop?” Mahendra reprimanded, noticing Sivagami’s exasperation. “You are all embarrassing the great Sivagami Devi.”

“This is nothing compared to what you put me through everyday, Mahendra.” Sivagami replied serenely.

“Betrayal-”

An abrupt throat clearing put an end to the banter. An embarrassed chief of the priests stood nearby, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in the presence of the bickering royal family.

That was enough for everyone to compose themselves and fall into positions while Devasena stepped forward to place the crown on her son’s head.

Mahendra smiled tenderly when his mother briefly cupped his cheek in pride. Composing himself quickly when she retreated, he took a step forward to address the people.

“I, Mahendra Baahubali.” He started, his voice booming over the grounds and reaching every ear. Cheers rose in volume but Mahendra’s voice carried above the noise. “The son of Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena, hereby vow to take the responsibility of ruling this vast and great empire of Mahishmathi.”

Devasena exchanged a proud glance with her husband.

“I promise to protect and provide for the citizens of this glorious kingdom.” Mahendra continued before a small smile rose to his lips. “This, I solemnly swear with my family as my witnesses.”

Sivagami’s eyes filled with tears at the announcement, knowing in her heart that she’d made the right choice. She’d chosen to place her trust in the Yuvarani of Kuntala and it had paid off. Mahishmathi finally had a king that deserved the throne he occupied.

“Every hardworking citizen of Mahishmathi will walk with his head held high. If anyone dares to flout the law and order of the city, I guarantee that their chopped heads will roll down the river and into the depths of hell.” Mahendra swore with his right arm extended out to the crowd in a promise.

“This is my word. My word is the law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nanamma-> grandmother 
> 
> Finally done! The last chapter is borderline crack, in tune with the third prompt given to me: "Canon aU where no one died and everyone's good and pure fluff(crack), probably everyone running around baby Mahendra." Only, not much of a baby here :p
> 
> I wish to acknowledge that things might not have worked out in canon the way I've depicted here. Devasena's much more open, Sivagami without her fatal flaw and Bhalla not really evil. Having said that, this is how I felt the characters would behave to suit the prompts given to me. This story almost killed me and I hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
